Huang Zhong/Movesets
All the movesets for Huang Zhong in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : Huang Zhong turns around once and slashes inward. : , : An upward turning slash with an inward scoop motion. : , , : Flips forward and slashes to his front. Both the very first part of the flip and the final landing chop are part of the same hitbox. : , , , : Turns around and swings downwards. Loses its crashing effect if used on a juggled target. : , , , : An inward swiping cut, outward slash, stab, then a downward swipe to the right similar to his C4 without a turning motion. : : A series of jumping revolutions. The last blow makes him stumble forward a bit due to his old age. : , : Swipes the sword inward in mid-air. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattack. Fighting Style Huang Zhong's C1, C2, C4, jump attack and Musou Attack initial motions are shared with Xiahou Yuan. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , : Upward hook with his sword; tapping adds a spinning knockdown slash. Unlike most C5 finishers, this can make the target crash into foes below like most C4 attacks. : , , , , , : Throws two spinning slashes that knock back and sends out a horizontal cutting wave for each slash. Can juggle the foes the second wave with the first one with proper aiming. : , , , , , : An inward swiping cut, outward slash, stab, then a non-turning downward swipe to the right similar to his C4. After that, does an inward slash then an outward slash finish. :Dashing : Stabs forward in a fast slide. Stuns foes. Horse Moveset : : Huang Zhong leans to each side, and swings his weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Releases wisps of light that stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Huang Zhong now has a few bow attacks incorporated into his moveset. Ground Moveset : : Takes out his bow and fires five arrows straight ahead while holding his bow horizontally. Can lock onto the nearest targets. These arrows act as normal arrows, and thus can fly at maximum distance and cannot phase through any people on the field, even allies. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Takes out his bow and holds it in a diagonal fashion and fires a single arrow per that travel straight ahead at long distances. The last arrow stuns. : , : Stabs his blade to the ground for a quake. :L1, : Counters with his C4. Horse Moveset : : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Fighting Style Huang Zhong's moveset utilizes his bow, though several of his blade-based moves have changed very little. His C1 string is great for eliminating troop units, and stalling enemy officers. In Dynasty Warriors 4, the arrows can lock on to the closest target(s) in the vicinity while knocking down foes into each other should Huang Zhong have a high bow attack stat. The C4 has a relatively short range compared to the arrow attacks due to its narrow range, rendering it a not very useful crowd clearer. However, with a powerful weapon, the C3 attack can inflict heavy damage, while also stunning enemies. Fortunately, this attack also uses arrows and can be upgraded with the Fire Arrows item. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Same as before, but instead the arrows can no longer fly as far with no knockdown, but can now pierce through units and can be fired in multiple volleys. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Same as before, but undergoes the same changes as his C1 per wave. The last wave fires arrows covered in yellow light that stun enemies but cannot phase through units. : , , , , : Huang Zhong leans back and tumbles forward to slam his sword on the ground to create a ground flashing quake. Launches. : , , , , , : Same as before but no longer adds effects to his attacks, making it a purely physical attack. First hit now juggles. : , , , , , , , , : After the inward slash, Huang Zhong restarts his C4 chain. : (True): Readies his bow and shoots a gun powder arrow to cause a spiral-launching explosion on the ground. The arrow undergoes the same effects as all his others in terms of being enhanced by Huang's Bow and Fire Arrows, but does not do any damage itself. : , : A giant flip in the air with Huang Zhong shooting one wave of five arrows while upside down. The wave is aimed more closer to Huang Zhong's predetermined landing during the flip. ;Warriors Orochi Gains a C4-EX-Special and an Extra Counter. Removes the bow moveset from previous games. : , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Same as before but the arrows fly in a fanning pattern instead. One of the only few C1 elemental moves as a Type Action/C1-EX in Warriors Orochi 2. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Same as before but arrows travel slightly further, and the final volley has a different aura on the arrows. The arrows also fly in a fanning pattern instead, and also one of the few C3 elemental moves when used as a Type Action/C3-EX in Warriors Orochi 2. : , : Same as before, only the angle at which the arrows are fired is aimed more at Huang Zhong's previous spot, and fired as a fanning pattern shot instead of a single straight wave. The arrows are now stunning aura arrows that no longer pierce through units. : , , , R1: Hefts himself up in the air with his body spinning upside down. Shoots volleys of arrows below him as he spirals in the air, and the arrows are fired in a upside-down funnel shape right below him. :R1 (Counter): Fires a quick set of arrows non-piercing aura arrows in a fanning pattern that stun, and then performs an instant backwards moonsault to safety. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Uses bow to shoot large gusts of air. :Triple Attack 2: Slams the ground to produce a large column of wind. :Triple Attack 3: Releases a fierce air gust by aiming bow at a slight angle. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 5, all arrows are shot in a straight line, and can pass through enemies, making it very useful. To make the attack stronger, players can equip the Fire Arrow item, which makes any arrow released have a fire element. With Huang Zhong's moveset, which heavily relies on bows and arrows, will destroy enemies easily. His jumping charge can be used for quick escapes, or getting behind a blocking officer. The accuracy works fairly well, as the arrows have a very steep attack path. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi Huang Zhong has two special R1 attacks - an Enhanced Strike which is his C1-EX and another which is used as his C4, his C4-EX-SP. This easily K.O's weaker enemies. He also heavily relies on his C2 in combination with the Air element and other offensive abilities to quickly kill officers and clear crowds. In comparison to his Dynasty Warriors counterpart, his range in Warriors Orochi is noticeably narrower, especially for the bow attacks. With the Weapon Fusion system in the game, most issues within Huang Zhong can be solved. Range extends the reach of weapon attacks. In Warriors Orochi 2, Huang Zhong, has been buffed considerably. Although only two charge attacks activate element attacks, being his C4 and C5. However, with is newly buffed C1-EX, he can spam a powerful barrage of arrows to clear peons and officers alike with proper elemental attributes. Also, like all characters, his easy-to-abuse C2 with the proper elements is no longer an elemental activation attack, and his arrow-based moves by themselves without proper elements active are very weak due to the overall projectile nerfs. Dynasty Warriors 6 He shares his moveset with Xiahou Yuan and Zhou Tai. See Dynasty Warriors 6/Weapon Movesets#Dao for more details. :Special Attack: Volley: releases waves of arrows surrounding the player to annihilate enemies. Huang Zhong's version does not come with an element upgrade, but it can deal more damage with other skills. Fighting Style In Dynasty Warriors 6 a good majority of Huang Zhong's strong attacks are cutting waves and shockwaves of ice. Though he only can have up to two Tomes at a time, the add-ons to his Special Attack compensate for it. Abilities like Rapid Shot, Heavy Bolt, and Piercing grant Huang Zhong one of the deadliest Volley specials in the game. The attack can have quicker reloads, bigger range, and have arrows explode on impact with aforementioned abilities. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Huang Zhong mainly uses the bow moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Huang Zhong is affiliated with the bow in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , , : Fires a barrage of curving light arrows forward. :Musou - Ultra Volley (超級全壊射): : Rushes forward with his body with an unblockable attack to knock opponents into the air and proceeds to fire a stream of arrows upwards towards them while finishing with one final large shot as he then rubs his back for a small bit. Stumbles forward a bit when he misses. Classified as a Throw Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Aerial Musou - Arrow Rain (天空百連射): , : Systematically rains a set of arrows in a half circle towards enemies below left-to-right, somersaults and fires a final spread that causes crater impacts. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Salvo: Tap both sides of screen: Unleashes a wave of green-tinted shots before releasing five homing arrows to end the barrage. ;Warriors Orochi 3 Character type changed from Technique to Speed. Loses the ability to critically hit, but gains the ability to air dash and jump cancel, along with a new Type Action. : , : Same as the arrow moveset's jumping attack, only Huang Zhong's version instantly converts his aerial momentum downward. : , : Flips in mid-air and fires two shots on the ground. Hits the ground with quakes per shot. :R1: Kneels down on the ground and aims upward all around him, firing rapid arrow volleys of blue homing arrows three times left-to-right. The said arrows fly in an arc, and may miss certain targets within a certain distance. : , : An air dash that makes him temporarily invincible. Huang Zhong back somersaults forward through the air. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Fires three volleys of arrows in a row while somersaulting in the air. Causes a unique camera angle to occur upon executing that always shifts towards the right. Dynasty Warriors 8 Huang Zhong keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , : Attacks airborne target with a volley of arrows before launching a more powerful shot. A miniature version of his standard Musou Attack. The arrow shots are elevated in accordance to surfaces/slopes. :Alternate Musou - Unlimited Volley (無量超連射): R1 + : Shoots a stream of arrows rapidly before unleashing a final large energy shot via his normal Musou Attack finisher that guard breaks. The arrow shots are elevated in accordance to surfaces/slopes, though shorter targets not be hit properly by the initial barrage due to the arrows' small hitboxes. :Awakening Musou: Fires multiple arrows from down to up before dashing a bit to repeat the process. At the end, he does a scattering shot before releasing an arrow that emits a violent surge of energy. The extended version of the attack causes him to leap in the air and fire arrows to shake the ground several times before releasing sonic-powered shots in all directions. Category:Movesets